This isn't a Goodbye, This is only the Beginning
by Percabeth17
Summary: "Don't worry Beauty Queen, don't cry, and don't hate the fact I'm gone, This is only the beginning..." Leo whispered to himself closing his eyes gently and sighing as he waited for his new life to begin.
1. Prologue, This isn't Goodbye

Got this idea from a picture, and a story I read and enjoyed very much on (Authonomy . com). Title: 'The library of Life'. I also combined the idea of the beginning of the movie, 'Jumper', and the movie 'Fluke'. I have no clue how long this'll be or how it ended, I'm just writing whatever pops in my head, so the end is very unpredictable. I also need another name for a Pegasus (Male) for this story. I'd say more but that spoil most of it. Focusing on Leo, Piper, Jason, and maybe some Hazel/Bobby. I really just want this idea out of my head, it's driving me insane, literally...

Also, I have no idea what POV's i'm having in here, mostly Third person and maybe Leo and Piper, but I have no clue for sure.

* * *

><p>Prologue (-Ish.)<p>

**"You don't know about real loss, 'cuz it only happens when you love someone more then you love yourself" - Robin Williams, 'Good Will Hunting'**

_Dear Leo,_

_I can not describe how awful it is to be here - In Bunker 9 - writing this to you. What hurts me more then the fact that you're gone, is the fact you won't be able to read this. My mind is set on you, and only you; repeating the last time I saw you, holding that necklace as you stood there on the melting ice. _

_My heart is set on you and only you, but instead of that image, my heart reminds me of who you were. Not the humorous, Hephaestus demi-god, that could cheer eryone up, but the demi-god that lost everything he loved, wishing for someone to love, and to recieve the love you've lost. My heart reminds of every precious moment that I've spent with you. The scared, traumatized little boy I've met when we were only ten, evolved into someone with more will power then anyone I've ever know, and I can't help but smile at your will power to continue to be strong._

_I can't imagine how it must be to lose everything you have, and the fact that you continue to make others happy, It makes me happy. But that is why I love you._

_But, it also makes me sad, that I will never be able to tell you something I've kept inside for too long. But now, that I get to let out everything, I wish for you to listen._

_Ever since I've met you, I knew there was something different. Not just your ability of building and fire, but the ability to make others happy. The ability to lighten up the mood at any bad moment. The ability to determine the rights and wrongs, and what times are right and wrong. _

_This last ability remained the same till the very end. You were wrong. It was not your time to go, but the gods and goddesses have determined and conluded this, and I can't get upset no matter how much I hate this._

_But lastly, I admire your talent of giving. Your talent of loving a creature better then you could ever recieve. And I am ashamed I couldn't give you the one thing you've wanted all your life._

_Even though you'll never hear it, I want you to know, I do love you. And as I sit in Bunker 9, I sit on your workplace, remebering everything about you._

_And as I right this, I say to myself, that I do love you. I've always have and always will._

_Love you for enternity,_

_~Beauty Queen_

_Dear Piper,_

_It's a real shame I can not send this to you personally. It's also a real shame that through this grief, I can not comfort you. Death and the underworld is constantly feared by Half-bloods, and I wish to tell you, that for me, it wasn't as bad. Considering that most demi-gods die in combat, I am lucky. Lucky to have met someone as wonderful as you, and die seeing your pretty face as my last image. Not many have that wonderful oppurtunity._

_I'm sorry I could not give you this necklace I made for you, and hope that I can find a way to give this to you._

_I may have never heard it from words, but I do know that you love me. You constantly say it with your heart, which is greater then one can express through words._

_I know you've known me as the one that lost everything, but I haven't. I did not lose you, and for that, you have kept me through all my pain till the end._

_You made me a better person, confident, daring, funny, and most importantly happy. Me leaving you, means I can not strive to return the love you've constantly given me, and I am sad I can't._

_But because you've made me happy, one day I want to give you in return the happiness I failed to give back. I promise that I will make you happy, and when I finally do, I will find peace, and an enternity of happiness, knowing that you are too._

_I hope you find peace and happiness too. I wish you a long and happy life, even if it is with Jason, I wish that both of you are happy too._

_I'm sorry I can't be there, but I will find a way to make it up to you Beauty Queen._

_Stay Beautiful and strong,_

_~Leo_

P.S. Please remember, that this is _not_ a goodbye, this is _only_ the beginning. As much as you believe this is the end, it is for me, but not for you. You have a whole life ahead of you, and I want you to know this.

* * *

><p>Alright, that was the prologue, the first chapter, will have what happened to him and yes Leo dies again. Big shocker, considering I usually kill him off. Hope you like it. Although I'm not quite sure how I'll end it...<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17


	2. Gravity

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 1

**"I dropped a tear in the ocean. The day you find it, is the day I will stop missing you" -Unknown**

February 14; Valentines day.

"Hey Piper," Leo murmured, patting his side pocket, making sure the necklace was in his pocket. Jason looked at him suspiciously.

Piper turned toward him, and smiled. "What's up?"

Leo frowned seeing the angered face on Jason. "Nothing much, I just wanted to know what you two were doing today?" He lied.

"We we're going to head to that lake, you know with that bridge?" Piper smiled.

"Isn't the lake frozen?" Leo murmured.

"Yea, but the view there is great" Jason said matter-of-factly.

"It's mostly white..." Leo muttered.

"I like the small specks of grass sticking out from the snow," Piper smiled.

"Cool," Leo murmured passively.

"I got to grab something from my cabin, I'll be right back," Jason said and ran to his cabin.

"So, why'd you ask?" Piper smiled.

Leo gulped, and took out the necklace. He heard her gasp, as he let the chain dangle, as the charm rest in the middle of his palm.

"Leo!" She exclaimed embracing him in a hug. "Thank you so much"

He chuckled then pulled her off, "It's no biggy," He lied, remembering that it took him all night; roughly 12 hours to finish.

"It's beautiful!" Piper smiled big. Leo looked to the ground blushing.

"Well...I was going to make it a locket, but I didn't know what to put in the picture area," Leo murmured.

"It's beautiful," She grasped it in her hands. She read the words imprinted on it.

_Thank you.  
>I love you.<em>

_To Beauty Queen  
>Love,<br>Leo_

"I better get going, You're kind-of busy yourself," Leo muttered, turning.

"Wait," Piper interupted. "You're just going to leave?"

Leo shrugged, "I thought you'd want to spend some time with Jason"

"So, you're are best friend, why don't you join us?"

"I really shouldn't..." Leo muttered scratching the back of his neck.

"Please," Piper begged.

"I'll sit on the side and work on scrap of metal or something." Leo conpromised.

"Alright," Piper muttered. Jason ran up to Piper.

"What's that?" Jason pointed to the necklace. Leo looked down.

"Leo made it, isn't it pretty?" Piper cooed.

"Let me see that," Jason snapped. He clutched and Leo widened his eyes. Leo backed up, putting his hands up to defend himself.

Jason's eyes were filled woth anger and dibelief. "I-It's not that way, I meant it as a friend" Leo faltered. Jason's face contorted in rage and betrayal.

Jason lunged, and Leo ran towards the cabins.

Leo could hear the yells and shouts from the both of them, but what Leo didn't hear was Piper's shout as Jason threw the nexklace in the middle of the lake.

Leo was hiding in the edge of the forest, looking out towards the bridge. He stepped out of the bushes when he saw Jason and Piper fighting. He flinched as he saw Jason slap his hand across her face, and something inside him filled with rage. When he saw Jason walk towards his cabin without Piper at his side, Leo stepped out and headed towards the bridge. Piper sat there her knees drawn up to her chest, weeping, for some peculiar reason.

He knelt next to her. "Piper?"

She looked up, her eyes wet, and swollen. "Leo! He-he..." She faltered. That's when Leo saw what was wrong. The necklace was on the ice, the gold standing out amongst the white slippery frozen lake.

"It's alright," Leo murmured.

"He threw it, though, and slapped me!" Piper exclaimed through her lowering sobs.

"It's alright," Leo wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Here, let me go get it."

"Leo, no, the sun's out. It'll make the ice less strong." Piper looked up as he headed down the small slope, reaching the edge of the river.

"It'll be fine," Leo murmured, smiling his big grin.

"Leo, don't be stupid" Piper murmured as she stood up. Leo stepped on the ice, cautious not to fall.

"You wanted the necklace, I'm getting it for you" Leo shouted as he kneeled down to get it. "See, I didn't fall"

"Leo..." Piper sighed.

Leo blushed, "I got the necklace, and I'm fine!"

"Leo! Your emotions" Piper cried out.

Leo blushed more, "What do you mean?"

Just then, Leo heard it too. Under his feet, the ice cracked, which meant only one thing, He was burning up.

"Leo!" Piper screamed as the ice finally broke away. The look on Leo was the look she saw the first time she met him. Fear had crept in his eyes, and it had spread to her. Leo gulped, knowing not only did he not know how to swim, but also that the water would be colder then what most people would have endured.

Gravity tok affect, and finally Leo met the water. He thrashed trying desperately to stay above water, reaching for anything that'll help him.

"Leo!" Piper yelled, now knowing what to do. Of course, she didn't know the lack of ability of swimming, and she believed he'd only suffer from the cold.

Leo was getting tired. The cold had englufed him, and he couldn't hold his breathe for much longer. With the little energy he had, he found which way was up, and pounded on the slick jagged piece of ice, hoping it break through. When that didn't work, Leo pressed his hands to the ice, kicking frantically to keep it there. The ice was cold, too cold, to where it felt warmer, making his hands numb. When he realized his fire ability couldn't help him, he began to panic, knowing that he couldn't keep kicking forever. The cold of the water had already spread to his legs, making them numb as if blood wasn't flowing properly.

His ears were numb and raw, but he still could hear the scream coming from the bridge. _Piper_, he reminded himself. He shut his eyes, remembering why he was on the ice anyway. He opened them and saw the necklace in his hand. The engraved words slightly damaged from the jagged ice when Jason threw it. His lip quivered, but remaine shut, tears, he could feel but not touch. The water from the river concealed it, taking it as it's own. As Leo finally opened his mouth, knowing it was hopeless, he tilted his head back to see a muted view of Piper.

He shut his eyes and thought to himself, _I'm sorry..._

It took Piper a few minutes till she finally understood what had just happened. When the bubbles and ripples from Leo's thrashing finally came to an abrupt stop, it took her a minute to process what she just witnessed.

Her lip begin to quiver, and tears streamed down her face. Unlike Leos tears, it did not dissapear, but it did as soon as it hit the bridge, slowly gravity took it's toll and brought it to the melting river, where it would be with Leo.

_Jason,_ Piper thought. _This was all Jason's fault..._

"Because of Jason, I lost my best friend. The one person I will always love," Piper said to herself between her sobs.

And like what Gravity did to her tears, they did the same to Leo.

He sunk to the bottom of the lake.

But what Gravity does not control, rises. Leo's Soul, Heart and Mind had rose floating higher then anyone has gone before.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the views! I understand the beggining was bleh, I got bored of the beginning, so I became sloppy. I personally think the ending was less boring. I start school tomorrow, so I have no clue if I'll have time.<p>

The grammar and stuff I didn't fix and the ending seemed cliche to me, so sorry about that too, so I might rewrite this chapter soon. I'm going to put quotes at the top from now on, and have titles for the chapter.

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	3. The words I couldn't say

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 2- What I couldn't say

**"A memory lasts forever. Never does it die...True friends stay together and never say goodbye" - Unknown**

He had floated above New York, untill, his spirit found it's way back to Camp. In the attic of The Big House, where he met the Oracle once again; Rachel Dare.

"Welcome, Leo," Her familiar voice announced. Leo stepped forward along rows of some of the deceased campers' spirits. He looked around.

"Where am I?" He muttered.

She smiled sweetly, a Pegasus foul at her side. "Why, you're in the attic, where all the deceased campers come."

"_Why _am I here?" Leo said.

"You have passed, and because of that, you must choose which life you want to return as." Rachel patted the foul sitting asleep at her feet. "This is the attic of rebirth, or new life"

"I thought this was for the Oracle" Leo insisted, then remembered what had happened at the bridge. The thoughts swirled his mind and he wanted to faint.

"It is to the living, the dead come here often too. Along these rows of nostalgic items, are actually a disguise for the new lifes beggining." Rachel smiled, her green eyes gleaming.

"You've lived many lives Leo," She muttered, holding a holographic timeline. "Besides you here as Leo, you were Sammy, as you recall, and before that you were many other great heroes."

"But-" Leo faltered. "What about Piper? What will happen to her? Will I get to see her again?"

Rachel smiled half-heartedly. "You don't know what fate will bring you, only me and the Olympians know this."

"Is that Meleager? Homer? And Orion?" Leo said in disbelief.

Rachel smiled and nodded, pointing to the one in the middle. "That is Pelops, His father was Tantalus. You were reincarnated from him"

Leo quivered his lips. "You're kidding right?"

"No, and also there's Thomas Eddison," Rachel smiled.

"But-" Leo murmured and his images of his past lives before him passed by him. Images of Oddyseus, and the places they travelled. Meleager helping Jason and the other Argonauts. And of course, Orion, the giant, the way Zeus and Artemis had helped him out. "That's not possible!" He exclaimed, remembering the inventions he made. How he became deaf from that Scarlet Fever, and how he was teased when he was little.

"That's what everyone says." Rachel smiled, "It's hard to believe but it is true. You've lead good lives, some not the way you planned or have wished, but it is special, just like your mind. You are one of a kind, and I am happy to see you, even if that means I know what you've left behind. Your pressence brightens up my day, even when I know some have lead a terrible life, it charms my heart to know that you always strive" She said, her eyes gleaming again.

"Is there any way I can get back to Piper?" Leo muttered.

"I know you love her Leo, and I want to help. The best way to be with her is to choose your next life, something that I know you will ultimately decide. You have thirty days to decide. Even though it kills my heart to know that the faster you pick the faster you leave, I know you'll make the right choice." Rachel smiled deviously, gently picking up the resting foul. "You can pick to be born as a Person, plant, or an animal, like Blaze here. It may seem like he is alseep, but he is awaiting to be born, waiting for a soul to come along and take his appearance. As you can tell, he has about a week, or few days before he must go before leaving as a clean soul - a fresh new beginning for a new soul. As he awaits, he comes to me, asking everyday when he'll be choosen."

Leo gulped.

"As you can see he looks like an ordinary Pegasus, but he is not. He is special, for reason I can not tell you, quite yet" Rachel continued. "Just remember, if you do choose a human, you wil not remember your past life. Like one has told me before, Choosing an animal means you lose the ability to speak; a human, the loss of remembering, and a plant, loses the ability of mobility and defense. But they have advantages also. Human let's you speak, Animal gets to remember, and Plant gets to live as long as it can, if treated kindly." Rachel smiled.

"How do I decide, or choose what kind of living thing I want to be?" Leo murmured.

"You can look through these holographic images, when you open a book. It will show you the way you've started on your journey and a short clip of what'll happen later. The books are in order of type; plant, animal, human. Then it's categorized by alphabetical order of species and or type. We have one shelf, suggesting the five best ones that they believe is best for you, if you choose. When you want to put a book away, place it on the shelf over here, and it will re-categorize itself."

"When I do pick my Living thing, does it hurt when I enter that thing?" Leo asked scratching the back of his neck.

She chuckled, "No, the process is easy."

"Alright, do I get started now?" Leo murmured, anxious about the books. People reading and watching clips sat in the corner in the dark, one as a picture of a elephant, and another as greek camper. Leo smiled, as one of the smaller girls there picked up a book with a pine tree on it. It ultimately reminded him of Thalia.

He stared at the shelf, and watched as it placed five books on the suggestion shelf. Leo sighed and looked back at the three categories. He bit his lip and thought of the three choices.

As a human, Leo would be over 16 years younger then her, and he didn't want to be in a position like he had before. Running from monstors and having to endure quests and wars. He sighed and turned to the plants, remembering the little girl. He couldn't picture himself as a flower or tree. Someone could easily step on him or be chopped down, and Leo shook from that terrible thought. He didn't want to be turned into pencils and sawdust, or even shaved into a bowl. even if he could live long, he wouldn't be able to talk or even move. It was ipossible to communicate to Piper.

The only thing that was left was the animal category. Leo certainly did not know where to to start, not knowing which would be the best. He sighed, taking his chance on the five books. He looked at the five spines, determinging which was what. To his surprise, three were Animals, one for Human, and another for Plants.

He carried the five to the nearest beanbag chair and looked at the covers. A Carnation, a Pegasus, a Parrot, a Dog, and another Greek soldier. Leo sighed and put the soldier and Carnation back, not liking either.

He thought hard about the three animals. A Pegasus, a Parrot, and a Dog. The were good options, after all, but which one was best, Leo had no idea.

A dog was very social, and Piper had loved dogs, or that's what she had mentioned before. But camp wouldn't accept a dog there, unless of course she moved out of the border, which was very unlikely. And there was also the fact that dogs couldn't talk, he couldn't say the words he wantes to on the bridge. Because of this he turned to the parrot book.

They could talk, and they were good pets, but Leo remembered that feathers bothered Piper, made her sick occasionally and he knew she would hate having a bird as a pet. They weren't as social as a dog and also wouldn't be allowed at camp.

Leo didn't like the idea of the next one. Leo was afraid of heights, and like they experienced before, Piper was too. But Leo did remember Piper mentioning something about Pegasus' a while back, but he couldnt wrap his mind around it. Pegasus were allowed at camp though, and some people could communicate to them, but he wasn't trying to communicate to Percy or Tyson, he wanted to talk directly to Piper, and his hopes of doing so suddenly drop. Even if he had explained this in the best way possible, she wouldn't understand, probably run away and forget about him.

He froze when he heard footsteps and looked up to Rachel. She smiled, "I've seen you've gone with the suggestion shelf, did you have any questions?"

"I wanted to know if there was a way I could see what Piper was doing at this moment..." Leo murmured.

Rachel bit her lip, "Well, I do check on people from time to time, but as an Oracle I was directed to not show any of the deceased to see what was happening on earth right now."

Leo frowned and looked down. "But-" She said a bit louder.

Leo looked up. "Since I know you wished to have said more to Piper that day, and never have had the chance, and the fact that you've lead better lives before, it's only fair you ge this request."

"You mean?" Leo asked, his eyes gleaming.

"Don't tell anyone, I don't want to look like I'm giving you special treatment," She whispered and dragged him by his wrist towards her wooden rocking chair, where Blaze slept. He snorted in his sleep and Leo couldn't help but smile as his small narrow head twitched. rachel reached a circle device, resembling what looked like a mirror. Rachel whispered Piper's name and with a quick swipe of her hand, there she was in holographic image, showing Piper standing at the bridge, looking lost and confused, obviously crying hard. Leo remembered how it looked to see the place Leo had died, and even then did it seem eerie.

She was on the ground, her knees drawn up to her chest like she was after Jason had threw the necklace. She suddenly stood up, as Leo noticed two figures running up to her. One with blonde hair and the other a sleek black. Rachel puckered her lips and spread her fingers apart on the mirror. The view zoomed in, the volume increasing as well.

"I'm so sorry Piper..." The voice of Annabeth had said to Piper, as Annabeth took her into a hug.

"He's gone...He's gone..." Piper whispered hoarsley, and Leo wanted nothing more then to comfort her.

Percy ran up to her and hugged her awkwardly too. "I'm sorry I didn't come here earlier, if I was here at the time, I would've jumped in. I'm so sorry" He tried to somfort her, but only made it worst, she cried harder, and Annabeth sent him a death glare and whacked him in the arm.

"It wasn't your fault, Pipes" Annabeth rubbed her arms.

"Jason...Jason did this" Piper muttered under her breath. leo narrowed his eyes, not understanding what she meant.

Annabeth pushed her away. "What do you mean?"

"He-he, threw Leo's gift." Piper murmured. "When he went to retrieve it, and he-he..." She faltered and began to weep again.

"What happened after that?" Percy asked dumbly, and Annabeth punched him in the side.

Piper gulped and tried to contain her sobs. "He burnt up, then-then fell in..." Was all Piper could manage before going into a continuous weep.

"It wasn't his fault," Leo murmured. "If I only gave it to her at a later time, then Jason wouldn't have gotten mad at her"

"What was the gift?" Percy pondered, and Annabeth stared at him.

Piper sniffled, "A gold necklace. He made it himself. Engraved it and everything. I won't ever see it again... It went down with him..." Piper stopped then rose her voice, "I'll never be able to say the words he used on the necklace..."

"What did it say, Piper?" Annabeth asked sweetly.

Piper gulped, and after another moment, she gulped again. "...I love you"

Leo looked down, the pain in her voice nearly killed him - not literally. "Please, that's enough," Leo rose his voice, and Rachel wiped the image away.

"How can I tell her that I did hear her? Without sounding crazy?" Leo demanded.

Rachel chuckled, "You'll find a way. You're creative, don't forget that"

"You should get back to work. Go find your next life," Rachel smiled. Leo backed up, stepping near the rocking chair, and as he was about to turn back to his work, a small feel of warmth brushed against him. He looked down to see the tiny horse awake, and looking very angry.

"Not again, Blaze! Don't scare the dead!" Rachel announced as flames eminating from his wings and feet grew larger.

Leo smiled, he was a reddish brown horse, as he could finally tell, and his hair was a dark brown, curly in certain parts. The pasterns as he remembered were unusually black, and lean. Muscular looking. When the baby Pegasus lunged, Leo stepped back on instinct, and smiled hard. He looked down at his own hands and wondered.

He put his hand closer to the horse, his palms facing up and worked his magic. To his shock, it work, flames danced on his palms, and leo placed it closer to the baby Pegasus. It whinned, and rose its front legs, the flames stopped, and Leo stopped as well. Fear crept into the horses big eyes, and Leo took a closer look. They were black, just like his, and Leo couldn't help but smile. No wonder they called him Blaze.

When Leo dreamed about being a Pegasus, Leo knew exactly what he had to do. He remembered debating that as an animal he couldn't speak, but he could remember. The only way to say what he had wanted, was to remember it, and a memory is never forgotten. Animals could speak to humans in a special, more unique way then just telling, and that also was an asset for this choice. He awoke from the Bean bag he had snoozed off, books piled near him, of all sorts of animals. He dashed toward the rocking chair startling the Pegasus asleep near her feet, Rachel, even as an Oracle still napped, and she chose this one night to rest.

"Rachel! Rachel, get up!" Leo shouted rocking her bony shoulders. she blinked hard before finally stretching.

"What's wrong?" She murmured groggily.

"I know what I want to be!" Leo exclaimed.

She furrowed a brow. "What?"

"I finally decided my new life!" Leo smiled big.

"You have," She cooed. "And what is that," Finally coming to her senses.

"A Pegasus," He simply responded.

She smiled half-heartedly. "Oh really," She had whispered sweetly.

"Yes, a certain Pegasus must I add" Leo chuckled.

"Blaze," Rachel cooed, and on instinct the Pegasus crawled into her lap. He looked up at her as if to say, 'Who is this freak that woke me up?'

"Meet your match. You've been chosen" His face contorted as best as it could being a horse, into what looked like horror and disbelief. He whinned and looked at her to say, 'The freak that scared me? No way!' And Leo chuckled.

"Blaze, be nice, you wanted a soul, now, you've been chosen, you know the rules," rachel scolded and like a little kid, Blaze looked down, sadness filled his eyes.

Suddenly, Blaze looked at Leo and nodded his head as if he accepted him. Leo smiled and placed his hand on the Pegasus' head.

"I'm going to be in you...I don't know how this'll be. I don't quite remember." Leo murmured.

"You'll be fine," Rachel assured. "Without further ado, I will get you two ready. I'll be right back, I need to set somethings in store for you two in this new life"

Okay?" Leo muttered unsure. And the Horse whinned just like him.

"Don't worry Beauty Queen, don't cry, and don't hate the fact I'm gone, This is only the beginning..." Leo whispered to himself closing his eyes gently and sighing as he waited for his new life to begin.

* * *

><p>Really long, and boring in some parts. Sorry, I just wanted to get him to say the last part.<p> 


	4. Find me in your arms

Thanks for the Reviews!

Chapter 4- Find me

**"Feeling your touch all around, Peaceful and hearing the sound, Silence surrounds us, so glad we found us this way... Find me, Here in your arms, now I'm wondering where you've always been, and finally, I came to you knowing you'd bring new life from within...I can't get enough of you..." Boyce Avenue, "Find Me", in the Album, All We Have Left.**

"Hephaestus, I want to speak with you..." Poseidon murmured in a hushed voice. The blacksmith sat on his bed in his temple, staring at the floor glumly.

"I don't need your pity" he spat and Poseidon bit his lip.

"Hephaestus, I'm sorry about your son, I just wanted to know if you'd allow me to help with the pyre also." The sea god, said quietly, not wanting to upset the god.

"Like I said to the others, do whatever, I don't care, I don't see why you even bother," Hephaestus sighed.

"Look, I can see why you think I messed this up. But, I didn't, if I would've known what had happen, I'd be there to help, but sadly I was helping my son Triton with other matters at Atlantis-" Poseidon was about to say more, until Hephaestus stood up and sighed loudly.

"You don't be giving my son special treatment _after_ his death! When my other past children passed through war and other reasons, you _never_ gave them special treatment before!" He spat. "You don't go blaming yourself either!"

"He's different, Hephaestus...He saved my son, and many other campers, both roman and greek" Poseidon whispered, before Hermes barged through the entrance.

"Hephaestus! There you are, I wanted to know if they're was any requests to do anything special from me for your son" He said in a rush, his messenger shoes flapping its wings, preparing itself for flight.

"I don't need any of that," Hephaestus scowled.

"Oh, got to go, more deliveries to Hades..." Hermes murmured. "See you later"

Poseidon turned back to his Nephew. "Like I was saying, he helped many people, he deserves our attention."

Hephaestus's features scowled, "You decide he deserves attention _after_ his death!"

"Don't be like that Hephaestus," Poseidon sighed. "You know I didn't mean it like that"

"I know exactly what you mean! You are the same person who told me not to give him that 'curse'!" he spat.

"Nevermind..." Poseidon sighed, giving up ever talking to him. "Are you coming to the ceremony at least?"

Hephaestus answer was simple; he kept quiet, staring hard at the Sea god. Poseidon got the message and left his temple, shaking his head before walking up to the awaiting Athena, who smiled at his presence.

"How'd it go?" She bit her lip.

Poseidon shook his head, "He's not like the old Hephaestus we've known for enternity. He seems completely out of it, not wanting to talk about it"

"I guessed that, why don't Ares or Aphrodite try? Aphrodite is his wife after all," Athena smiled half-heartedly. Poseidon smiled and walked with her towards her temple.

They've seem to become closer towards friends after Percy and Annabeth became engaged. Athena - suprisingly - decided they should end their grudge against each other, because of Medusa and the city of Athens.

"Aphrodite?" Poseidon called out.

"Hold on, sugar," she called out, before stepping out in her red V-neck dress. "What's up?"

"Could you please talk to your husband for us? Maybe you could talk to him about his son." Athena responded when Poseidon stuttered, trying to find the right words.

She frowned, "Alright, well I'll try."

When Hephaestus had enough of his wife's constant yammering, he sighed, and stood up, heading straight towards the throne room, leaving his beautiful wife on his bed, in mid-sentence. She sighed and got up heading in his footsteps.

Hephaestus sighed heavily as he sat on his throne hoping for some peace after everyone's pity. "Hephaestus..." He heard, and he bit his lip from yelling.

He looked up to see his father, Zeus, staring down at him, with a face he never seen on him; sympathy. "What do you want?" He muttered.

"All-all of us wanted to discuss the topic of the pyre for your son..." He gestured to the twelve seats, and Hephaestus frowned noticing that every seat was taken and the minor gods have stood there with more sympathetic faces.

"I don't want to be here..." Hephaestus whispered.

Zeus sighed, "Chiron had already mentioned it was settled for next week, we really need to discuss this now, or we're going to discuss this withou you, and have things the way we want it, without your permission."

"I don't care!" Hephaestus shouted, throwing his hands up.

Most of the gods and goddesses looked down, or to their sides.

"Please Hephaestus..." Some goddess murmured, and everyone looked towards the young goddess, Demeter. She sighed and looked up towards Hephaestus's gaze. His eyes loosened up and he gulped as her dark brown eyes poured into his. "Think of Esperanza, she would want this. It's for the three of you; a family. It's also for the people he has helped, Hephaestus. Think of the ones who look up to him; Harley, Nyssa, Percy, Jason, Piper. You can't be selfish, Hephaestus." Everyone stared at her, it was one of the longest things she's ever said to someone in a long while.

Hephaestus stared for another minute, then sighed. Standing up, he walked out of the room, heading straight for the elevator. He headed out of the Empire State Building and closed his eyes, knowing exactly where to go. He vanished from the streets and headed to Bunker Nine. As he walked in, he was grateful no one was in here and the nostalgic memories of this place had hit the blacksmith god. He quickly set those aside when he saw Leo's table.

Slowly he walked closer and fell to his knees, not able to contain his emotions. He sighed and saw Festus' head, the drawing he had made at the picnic table with Hera, and the piles of letters and plans for other works. And some of the letters in the piles were in memory of Leo, and hope you find peace, from all of the campers. He hadn't seen those or even touched them, heck they weren't even made then when he was here, and Hephaestus knew this.

"Dad?" Hephaestus heard, and he looked up. He whirled to the entrance seeing a shadow from behind. Standing there was Nyssa.

"My Nyssa..." He muttered.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he balanced one of Leo's work of art on his hand. He stared wearily, at the peace of bronze, a sudden wave of rage and grief inside grow. When it reaches a certain extent Hephaestus throws it across the ground, sparks fly juxtapose, pieces of shrapnel and bronze fly as well, reaching as far as Nyssa's feet. "Dad!" She exclaimed reaching to her knees as she desperately tried to put it back together.

He smirked and waved his godly hard-worked hand dismissively, not realizing what he had done.

"Oww" Nyssa groaned, as Festus's head came crashing down onto her arm. The three ton object had crushed her bone, making a prominent crash and Hephaestus gulped, his eyes going from rage back to normal.

"My Nyssa, my dear Nyssa..." he whispered. She looked up at him with pure pain and sadness. Her lip quivered, and he flinched, reminded of her mother.

She screamed in pain, as she tried to move the weighted object off of her.

Regret and fear crept to the blacksmith god, and he saw the pain on his once loving wife. He placed his gentle but strong hands on her face.

"Sweetie...My, oh my, Sweetheart, my darling..." Hephaestus stuttered. He looked to the ground, and lifted the dragons's head from the ground. It was dented and scratched and Hephaestus bit his lip. He bit harder when he saw the nasty wound on her left arm.

"Im terribly sorry, my Nyssa..." He whispered, making sure not to mistaken the names with her mother.

She opened her mouth, but the words wouldn't come out, instead she sniffled and began to cradle her damaged arm. She bit her tongue to prevent her from crying.

She couldn't hold it in anymore. A tear had slid down his cheek. Slowly tears fallen faster and Hephaestus had cradled her in his arms. "My Nyssa..." She cried until she fell asleep, Hephaestsus healing the wound, then held her in his arms the way he had done with all his wives, and what he had done to his children after war.

Nyssa sat on a log, watching the red flames burn behind the pre-made pyre. She remembered her father holding her as she fell asleep last week, as if it was a few minutes ago, but she tried to remain strong through this ceremony. Harley told her at lunch that he was going to stay at the Bunker, and Nyssa obliged. She couldn't stand to explain what was going on, he barely understood Charlie's death, and it would be rough for him with Leo.

Most of the campers hadn't want to go, but because of their parents, they didn't want to decieve them.

Butch had an excuse. He was nursing the pregnant mare, ready to give birth any moment. He had discussed this with his mother already and she pleasantly obliged.

"Half-Bloods!" Chiron said with a steady but weary voice. Clearly, he has had enough of these, wanting nothing more but to end these deaths.

"We will start our traditional funeral pyre! Is there anymore campers wishing to join?" Chiron announced drearily.

"Come on Piper!" Jason's voice exclaimed near the forest line. everyone turned their heads towards the two.

"No! No! No!" Piper whined, her eyes red with tears. Jason sighed as she sat on the ground refusing to budge. He picked her up bridal style.

"Remember, this is for Leo..." he whispered.

"I don't want to watch!" She protested.

"Piper..." Jason warned.

"No!" she cried, and Chiron cleared his throat.

"Jason! If she doesn't want to join, she don't got to!" Chiron announced.

"Clear out!" Butch exclaimed, campers sprawled to make for what Jason and Piper realized as a Pegasus. "Make room!"

Piper screamed, imagining a horse trampling her, but instead it was only a baby, yet she still screamed. Jason had set her down, intertwining their hands, trying not to panic. The Pegasus had stumbled, landing on his side, flapping his big reddish-brown wings, trying to get up.

Butch veered closer and saw the couple frozen, standing there. "Don't move; don't make any movements" He instructed.

Piper gulped, and saw the fear in the young Pegasus' eyes. The Pegasus had whined and thrashed his head as Piper stepped closer.

"Don't move" Butch hissed, but Piper looked at the creature carefully. Piper watched the creature flap its wings helplessly flinching as he lifted his left wing up.

"He's hurt!" She screeched after he whined again.

"He'll attack, let me handle this" Butch insisted, reaching for the rope around his neck.

"I got it..." Piper shooed him, as she kneeled down towards the creature. The Pegasus thrashed his head around, trying to see who was touching him, and he rested his head finally when he felt the touch of a demi-god. A chill went up his spine before realizing it was warm to the touch. He nodded his head, wanting to be petted on his large-to-comparison of his fragile body, head.

"Piper, Butch is the equestrian, let him handle this" Jason warned. The campers stared in awe as Piper cradled the creatures head in her lap. The Pegasus whined softly, wanting more.

"He just wants to be petted..." Piper whispered as she stroke the creatures coat, that gleamed red from the dying flames.

Leo had enjoyed every moment of this. He finally was in her arms again, and he was grateful no one had done anything to stop her. He had stopped thrashing after hurting his wing back at the stable, and he found out that his pain was vanished with her near. But he still found it hard to accept that he wasn't Leo anymore, he was a Pegasus named Blaze, not the old demi-god he once was.

He had thought hard before even focusing where he was at the moment. This was his funeral-his old lifes' funeral to be exact.

He stared at the pyre, the growing fire behind the stand rose higher. He narrowed his vision at the silhouette eclipsing everything behind him. Blaze stared harder, after letting Piper's warm hands stroke his curly brown hair. He looked closely and noticed the fague but familiar figure.

The familiar figure though, was carrying another figure. A figure that looked familiar.

Then it hit him. The light from the fire shown on the two figures, illuminating it enough for Blaze to see who it was.

It was his father. The pyre was empty, and he knew why. Leo was in his fathers arms, being carried to only where Hephaestus knew.

He had gulped. It felt weird being in both of the people he loves' arms, the only people he had ever trusted and loved besides his mother.

But Leo couldn't tekk which was better. Being inside his fathers arms, Pipers or his mothers. All were comforting, but only one remained clear to him. And that was the one that was presently comforting him.

And that was Piper.

* * *

><p>Took me a while, but finally finished.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


End file.
